Blue Band Society
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Based of red band society which I'm completely in love with. Jasmine, Logan, Garret, Lindy and Delia are all patients on the same pediatric ward. Friendships are formed, love is made.


**Jasmine POV. **

I grin as I tie my long brown hair up into a half up half down hairstyle as I examine myself in the mirror. I leave the changing rooms to head off to cheers practice.

"No offense but you all suck ass!" I snap making them all stare at me "And if I could I'd get a new squad but I can't so I guess I'm stuck"

I roll my eyes as they all just stare at me "Come on cheer monkeys, I need pyramids now!" I hiss before crossing my arms.

I wait angrily tapping my foot before I begin climbing to the top of the pyramid, I feel dizziness wash over me but I quickly shake it off and continue climbing. Once I reach the top I smile to myself before my vision blurs.

I feel my body topple backwards.

Everything goes black.

...

I see bright lights, I spring up before I feel a massive shoot of pain in ankle.

Where am I?!

I close my eyes before re-opening them, I look around and see I'm in a hospital room. There's a girl on the bed next to me.

"Excuse me?!" I snap making the blonde girl look up.

"Oh hey I'm Lindy, do you want me to get the nurses?" She asks smiling.

I roll my eyes "I can get the nurses myself I'm not an invalid" I growl I try climbing out of bed before crying out in pain.

Lindy looks at me smirking "Now that's just karma"

"Whatever blondie, I'm pretty sure you already know I'm more important than you are"

"Who died and made you queen?"

That sentence stung me, but I quickly shake it off "Why are you here little miss nosy?"

"How am I nosy? And aren't you just nosy for asking?"

I shake my head "Fine don't tell me, you're probably pregnant or something, you look like you get around"

Lindy snorts "And you don't, by the way I'm here because I'm anorexic but there is no beds avaliable on the eating disorder clinic so I'm stuck in pediatrics"

I roll my eyes before mumbling "Sadly"

"Let me guess did you cheer a little too hard?"

"I fell off my pyramid, but I'm fine why won't they let me go home?!" I snap.

"I don't know, and honestly at this moment in time I don't particularly care so, ask the nurses"

I eye up the wheelchair a few meters away "Lind, be a dear and pass me the wheelchair"

"Will you leave the room if I give it you?"

"Obviously I'm not gonna stay here with you so we can talk about your sad and pathetic life!" I hiss. The blonde stands up, and wheels me over the chair.

I couldn't help but envy her figure, I know she's not healthy but at least she's skinny. I crawl over and pull myself into the wheel chair, stumbling slightly.

I cry out in pain again as my ankle moves slightly, but I quickly recover before wheeling myself out of the room.

I end up ramming into someone, I growl "Jesus!"

"Actually I'm Logan" A guy voice says, I look up and see a blonde haired guy with blue eyes.

"Could you watch where you're walking" I snap.

"Actually I'm not walking princess"

I blink before realizing he's in a wheelchair too "Well watch where you wheel!" I snap before quickly turning around sharply.

My body feels fuzzy before I feel my body tilt over. The wheelchair tilts slightly before I fall out of it colliding with the floor.

My vision blurs before I cry out in pain.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I scream loudly before wheezing slightly, my breathing speeds up my chest ringing in my ears.

I feel my body spasm, before my eyes roll back.

...

I gasp slightly before shooting up, my head aching and my ankle shooting in pain. I look down and see I'm in a hospital gown, my eyes widen when I see I'm attached to a monitor and drip.

"You had a seizure" A blonde girl says.

My eyebrows furrow together "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Lindy! Jesus Christ"

"Why am I here?" I ask looking around.

"I'm just going to buzz for a nurse now" She says with a smile.

A few minutes later a nurse comes rushing in.

"She doesn't remember who am, she seems really confused and unstable"

The nurse pages someone before walking over to me "Jasmine, I'm Nurse Nancy..What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um, cheer practice, I just feel really funny" I mumble before my mouth waters, I gag loudly feeling chunks in my throat before bile leaves my mouth.

"EW!" I cry loudly as Vomit lies on my chest.

Linda walks over to me with a small smile "You're going to be fine Jasmine"

"Get out!" I snap loudly making her nodding and running out of the room.

A doctor walks into the room, him and the nurse whisper to each other.

The doctor walks up to me "Jasmine, when you had your seizure we did some tests and we found a hemorrhage"

I feel tears in my eyes "Am I going to die?"

"No! We're going to do a surgery on your brain to remove the clot once your parents arrive"

I nod "Then can I become normal?"

"There's a high chance you'll get common seizures, possible depression there's lots of side effects of this operation. So there's a chance you may not be able to cheer again for example"

I nod tears rolling down my face "Can you leave?" I snap making the doctor nods and walk out of the room.

There's a knock on the door before Lindy, and that Logan wheelchair kid come into my room.

"What are you doing here?!" I hiss.

"It's my room too, and I wanted to see my brother!"

I snort "God, what did your parents do wrong?!" I scoff before laughing slightly, I feel more chunks rise in my throat before I hurl bile out of my mouth. I cough loudly feel tired and aching.

"What did yours do wrong then?" Logan asks wheeling over to me.

"Nothing" I say my voice scratchy "I'm going to have surgery then I'll be fine"

"Why do you need surgery?"

"Why do you need a wheelchair?!"

"I was in a coma for 5 months, I've only just learned how to speak again, now you go"

"I have a brain hemorrhage, I'm a fucking good person I don't deserve it!" I snap making them both look at me in disbelief.

"You're not the only one here with problems princess this is a hospital"

"I'm the only one who matters!" I growl making them look at me in disbelief, I reach over to my desk and grab my phone.

I see one text of my mum 'What is with the hospital ringing me? Did u get in another fight?.'

I roll my eyes before dialing her number 'Ring...Ring...Ring.."

"Jasmine I'm in a meeting, and I'm pretty sure it's not important"

"Mum, I'm in the hospital and there's a hemorrhage on my brain but you're right it's not important" I say rolling my eyes before hanging up.

My body shakes slightly I feel tears in my eyes, I grab Logan's hand quickly before my body begins spasming. I feel my eyes roll back.

...

I wake up in a white room "Am I in heaven?" I ask loudly walking around.

"You'd probably end up in hell" A young voice says, I look up and see a small boy wearing a hospital gown.

"Who are you?!" I ask my eyebrow raised.

"I'm in a coma, in the room next to you"

"Nice to know" I mumble "Not nice enough so I care"

"You're in surgery right now"

My eyes widen "What?!"

"Yeah, and you seem to be losing a lot of blood"

Tears swell up with in my eyes "SHUT UP!"

"I can hear everything you know, I'm inbetween life and death but I can hear and see everything"

I roll my eyes "I don't care"

"Can you do me one favor though?"

"Which is coma boy?"

"Tell my dad that it wasn't his fault or his girlfriends"

"What do you mean? Did they drug you or something?" I ask staring at my nails.

"Just tell them please Jasmine!"

"Why should I?"

"I don't know you could try and be nice"

"Nope, not good enough reason"

"Please!" He cries.

"Do you have mum?" I ask almost softly.

"Yeah but she was already married, so she pretended she was on business trips for 9 months and when she gave birth she just gave me to my dad"

I look down "Sorry coma boy"

I feel dizzy slightly.

"You're going back to the normal world, just please tell him!"

...

I wake up pain throbbing in my head, I feel around my head and feel a bandage wrapped around it.

My vision feels blurry "I don't feel so good" I mumble.

"The nurse said that would happen" A familiar voice says.

My eyes widen as I look over and see my mum sat on the phone in the chair next to my bed "Mum?"

"Yes? You know Jasmine thanks to you I had to cancel a major client"

I look down "I'm sorry"

"You should be, I have lost major money! Your so selfish"

I feel tears burn in my eyes "I want dad"

"Don't guilt trip me with that Jasmine, he died a year ago"

Tears roll down my face silently "I'm sorry"

"I'm going to make some phone calls!" She says standing up and leaving the room.

I bit my lip before letting out a sob.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up and see Lindy "I'm sorry I didn't realize how much of a cow your mum was"

I laugh slightly wiping my tears "That's her on a good day"

"Wanna get some food from the cantine"

I nod before trying to get out of bed and nearly falling, I climb back into bed "Maybe later"

That Logan kid wheels into my room.

"Well you look better, I've seen you had a seizure twice today"

I crinkle my nose "Are you trying to hit on me?"

"You wish!" He says laughing.

I roll my eyes "Course"

**Don't worry Garett and Delia appear next time, do you like it?**

**Should I continue?**


End file.
